James,você é um idiota!
by Soffie Riddle
Summary: Tudo começa em Hogworts,Lily e James vivem brigando,Lily e apaixonada por James,mas não admite,ele não sabe o que sente por ela,mas adora a pirraçar,e dentre dessas brigas eles começam a conhecer mais um ao outro...E descobrem muitas coisas..
1. Lily,você me paga

Capítulo 1

-----Explicando o começo-----

Tudo começa quando Lily e James se apaixonam.

-NÃO!!!COMEÇA QUANDO VOLDMORT COMEÇA A DESTRUIR TUDO!!!!!!!!(intruso)

-TIRE ESSE INTRUSO DENTRO DO PARENTESE POR QUE EU NÃO SOU INTRUSO! INTRUSA!

Eu mereço...Vamos começar logo de uma vez..

-É VAMOS!

EU!Vou começar!Você fica calado e quieto!

-TA CERTO...

Bom...Tudo começa quando...-COMEÇA LOGO! To começando...

Quando...-VAMOS!...

EU vou parar de escrever!-TA CERTO PAREI, PAREI!

XXxXxXx

Bom, tudo começa em Hogworts quando Lily e James ainda tinham seus 14 anos de idades, eles ainda não namoravam; Lily era apaixonado por James, mas ela não era a única, Safira (14) também era, James era apaixonado por Bellatrix(16),que era apaixonada por Tom; e Tom(16)...Bom, o Tom era apaixonado pela arte das trevas...E tudo começa assim...

(OBS: Tom, Bellatrix, Lily e James têm idades parecidas para melhorar o conflito entre eles...).

XxXXxXX

Hogworts primeiro de setembro de 1942...

-Cara, que saudade...-James gritava enquanto abraçava o seu melhor amigo Almofadinhas.-Estava pensando que você tinha feito algo com o Expresso de Hogworts, tipo tentá-lo jogar morro abaixo, coisa do tipo.

-Idiota...Se eu fosse realmente jogar o Expresso de Hogworts morro abaixo é claro que você teria que estar obrigatoriamente dentro dele-Sírius ironizando com James.

-Oi...-Aluado cumprimentando James e Sírus.-Como vão rapazes?

-Aluado!Cara!Chega aí...-James feliz ao rever o amigo.-Iaí quais são as novas?

-Prefiro nem falar.-Lupin meio tristonho...-Bom...São águas passadas vamos olhar para frente...

-Lupin, cuidado!Olha a pedra!- James.

-Você esqueceu de olhar para frente. -Sírius ironizando com a situação pondo todos a rirem...

-Estava ocupada demais olhando para os lados.-Aluado rindo.

De repente veio uma mulher com cabelos negros e olhos da mesma tonalidade aproximando-se deles.Era Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sírius Black.

-Oi Sírius!-Falava ela em tom sedutor.-Mandaram te entregar essa carta(Bellatrix entrega uma carta cor-de-rosa para Sírius,enfeitado com corações e flores...)-Tchauzinho...

-Ela é muito linda..!-James suspirando

-Quem?A Bellatrix?-Sírius,como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda que já ouvira seu amigo dizer.-Você esta brincando não esta?

Sírius não achava a sua prima bonita, na verdade ele a achava o cadáver mais podre que havia conhecimento.

-Ah...Esqueça, agora me fale o que tem nesta carta romântica...

-É mesmo! Eu acho que foi o Snape que escreveu para você...-Lupin.

-Cala boca seu babaca!-Sírius empurrando o amigo que não parava de rir.-É uma carta de mais uma de minhas admiradoras...

_**Sírius,**_

_**Acho você muito lindo, engraçado, gentil.**_

_**Amo-te.Espero que nós possamos ficar juntos algum dia.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Admiradora Secreta.**_-leu Sírius em voz alta para os amigos.

-Sirius tem moral... -James lendo a carta confirmando o seu conteúdo.-Tem até Admiradora Secreta.

-Claro que tenho!Não sou o você James, não sou TAPADO!

-Que isso não precisa esculhambar garanhão.-disse James estranhando a atitude de Sírius.

-Ótimo, agora vamos entrar...Para nos acomodar que nós temos muita coisa para fazer ainda...-Lupin tentando evitar uma briga dentre os dois.

-É, vamos!

Os meninos entraram no castelo de Hogworts e se acomodaram nos seus quartos, eles ficaram em quartos separados.

No quarto de Lily...

-Evans, Evans, como você pode gostar de um menino desses?Tudo bem que o James é bonito, mas não chega a ser um Sírius Black.-Falava Katy,sua melhor amiga.-Ele é muito pirracento e...

-Ta certo já entendi!Mas eu não gosto dele porque ele se parece com o Sírius ou não!Eu gosto dele pelo o que ele é!ACABOU!-disse a ruivinha muito irritada com a amiga.

-Calma, só queria ajudar...-disse Katy desculpando-se sentando do lado da amiga.

-Você já disse isso para ele?

-Isso o que?Que eu gosto dele?

-É!-falou Katy no tom de mesmice.-Você devia ter falo, ou quer que ele adivinhe?

-Eu tenho VERGONHA!

-Se esse é o caso, agarra logo ele e da um beijo,depois fala que você gosta dele...

-Sua anta!-Lily enquanto jogava o travesseiro na amiga!O que resultou numa guerra de travesseiros.-Eu não sou pirua feito você!

Ao acabar a ''guerra de travesseiros'' as meninas colocaram as suas respectivas fardas da grifinória e foram para o Salão Principal de Hogworts jantar.

Ao chegarem procuraram um lugar para sentar-se. É claro que Katy escolheu o lugar mais próximo possível de James.Sentando-se à frente do mesmo.

-Hei, psiu...-chamava Sírius ,uma garota que estava duas cadeiras após ele,ela era gorda usava óculos fundo de garrafa,seus cabelos pareciam mais palha do que cabelo,e é claro que ele não iria perder a chance de pertubá-la.-Esse menino disse que você é a maior gostosa!

-Eu?-espantava-se James.-Eu disse que ela era uma baleia fora d'água,quatro olhos,e que grau dela deve ser bem forte pra quando ela se olhar no espelho nao morrer com o susto, e olhe, com ela por perto não vai ter comida pra ninguém.-Falava James praticamente gritando, dando a possibilidade de todos ouvirem.

-Por que?-lupin,imitando o tom de James.

-Por que ela vai comer tudo!-Falava James em tom irônico.

Todos se acabaram de rir.

-E SE O MUNDO BRUXO FOR COMPOSTO DE BABACAS FEITO VOCÊ, ELE NÃO VAI MUITO LONGE!-exclamava a ruivinha Evans,Levantando-se muito desapontada com seu amado James.

-Ohhh-foi o que ouviram da multidão que ouvira o que Lily acabara de falar.

-Huahua!A ruivinha é pervertida!-Partia James para cima da mesma, o qual foi separado por Dumbledore.

-Acho que isso não é conveniente .-Dumbledore segurando o mesmo, impedindo-o de fazer alguma besteira.-Não é senhor Potter?-Alvo agora o encarando com um olhar desafiador.-Se eu estiver errado me corrija por gentileza.

James não fez nada, apenas deu um sinal com a cabeça onde Sírius, Aluado e ele, se retiraram do local.

-Aquela ruivinha me paga.-falou James antes de sair do Salão Principal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oi gente,**

**primeira fic de Hp então,da um desconto ok?**

**QUE NADA!NÃO DEEM MESMO NAO!(intruso)**

**JÁ MANDEI TIRAR O INTRUSO!**

**bom...ja dei o meu recado!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**pelo menos falou algo que prestasse...**

**xau...**


	2. James X Lily  amor ou ódio?

Lily estava quieta no seu quarto a chorar, deitada em sua cama abraçando a sua almofada, não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido com ela, ficara muito decepcionada com James mas, isso não seria a causa da sua ira._''Será que eu estou com ciúmes dele?_''Pensava ela pasma_,''E agora? Ele está com raiva de mim!Agora tudo ficou mais difícil! É claro que sim, ele é o menino que EU gosto, não poderia ser tão fácil assim''_-Pensava Lily fissurada, e cada pensamento que tinha a deixava mais baixo-astral .Foi procurar esconder a sua tristeza e um bom e lisonjeiro livro, ela estendeu a mão para conseguir a abrir a gaveta que estava em um cômodo perto da sua cama,abriu-a e pegou o livro, ao puxá-lo, a mesma notara que uma carta havia caído no chão, ela ficou surpresa._''De onde essa carta veio?''_, Lily não havia saído do quarto nenhum momento, apenas para jantar e não daria tempo para colocarem uma carta em seu quarto sem ela perceber .Meio receiosa,Lily abriu a carta que estava escritas com letras trêmulas e garranchosas e alguns ''códigos'' que ela não sabia o significado:

Ocev Aiv Rromer Uas rGdeaSacAD

Ona Aiv MedORaR .

_Você ainda irá pagar pelo que fez,sua ruivinha intrometida!Metida a c.d.f.,decifre o que tem escrito e você saberá o que vai acontecer com você.Senão,espere acontecer._

Ainda muito assustada,Lily saiu correndo para mostrar a carta para Alvo Dumbledore,como não o achou pelo colégio foi falar com a professora Minerva,a mesma não soube decifrar a carta,mas a prometeu que a iria mostrar a Dumbledore e a disse para ficar calma,que tudo iria sair bem e mandou ir assistir a aula e que ficar perto dos professores seria mais seguro.O que ela não sabia era que aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira sem-graça de um menino que queria se vingar do mico que Lily o fisera passar.

Lily chegou na sala para aula de artes das trevas com uma expressão de espanto no rosto,o professor não se abalou.Mandou-a entar rápido e começou a sua aula,James,Sírius, Pedro,Lupin começaram a rir da expressão de Lily,o professor auterou-se,ele havia começado a sua aula e havia um ''_convidado especial''_na sala. Era um aluno que o professor muito admirava do sétimo ano,seu nome era Tom Servolo Riddle ele era considerado o melhor aluno da casa.

Irritado,o professor mandou os _''marotos''_ se retirarem da sala. Os marotos imploraram para ficar,e prometeram que ficariam quietos. O professor deixou por não ter outra opção,e pelo obtesto feito pelos mesmos.

Após vários intreterimentos o professor pode começar a sua aula...

-Esse apurado aluno se chama Tom Servolo Riddle do sétimo ano da casa Sonserina, ele veio nos mostrar um pouco sobre os feitiços aprimorados e sobre o seu estudo baseado nas artes das trevas. Tom...- disse o professor dando a Tom a palavra,mas logo o mesmo foi interrompido por Lily.

-Mas...se ele é da Sonserina não tem nada haver com a Grifinória,apesar que nós não precisamos de um aluno ''apurado'' da _Sonserina _temos alunos muito aprimorados aqui na Grifinória,até aqui no quinto ano exemplo o James Potter,ele é um ótimo aluno.

Ao ouvir aquilo James ficou surpreso.Ele?dado como exemplo por uma menina que havia o desmoralizado há pouco tempo?Qual era a dela?-ele ficou muito equivocado com a atitude da menina._''Ela quer me deixar louco!Só pode.-_pensou ele alto,sorte que nimguém o ouviu.

-Srta. Evans,eu pedi a sua opinião?- indagava o professor Slughorn aziumado.-Responda garota intrometida.

-Não senhor.

-Então não interrompa-Gritava Slughorn apertando o braço de Lily.-Está me ouvindo?

-O senhor está machucando o meu braço-falava Lily choramingando,a mesma estava muito assustado.-Por favor!Solte o meu braço!

-**VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCANDO O BRAÇO DELA!VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU NÃO SR.SLUGHORN?**-gritava James agora alterado;o mesmo _empurrou_ a mão do professor fazendo-o soltar o braço de Lily que já estava muito vermelho,um tom de roxo.James olhou para o professor nervoso e saiu da sala com Lily e a levou para infermaria,enquanto isso ele foi denunciar o professor para Dumbledore.

-Professor?Com licensa.Posso entrar?-Pedia James gentilmente meio acanhado;James não era tímido,mas a presença de Alvo Dumbledore não o deixava intimidado,por mais que simpático fosse o professor.

-Sim...Entre rapaz.-Falava Alvo enquanto olhava e reolhava um mapa estranho-Sente-se!Quer um pouco de chá?

-Não senhor,obrigado.-Dizia James enquanto se acomodava em uma poltrona vermelho muito confortável.- Eu estou aqui por que...eu...fiquei muito surpreso com um atitude tomada pelo professor Slughorn.

-E o que ele fez?-Indagava Alvo agora fixando o olhar para James.-Algo que inflagiram as regras?

-Sim...ele..machucou uma aluna. Pegou brutalmente no braço dela,ela está na infermaria por causa disso e eu acho que ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela,por isso que eu vim falar com o senhor,acho que você...poderia falar com ele ou algo parecido...

-Sim!é claro, o professor Slughorn tomou uma atitude muito violenta, que viola muitas regras de Hogworts. Irei falar com ele esse exato licensa meu jovem.-Disse Alvo antes de sair.James porém foi ver Lily na infermaria...

Lily estava deitada na maca,com o braço engessado.James olhou para ele ,alisou seus lisos cabelos ruivos e falou:

-Eu já falei com Dumbledore,ele já está resolvendo tudo!Fique tranquila.O professor Slughorn vai ter o que mereçe.

-Obrigado James...Mas,eu acho que já sabia disso,me mandaram uma carta avisando que algo de ruim iria acontecer...Eu acho que foi do Slughorn...não sei,estou meio confusa...

-Não,não foi o Slughorn que mandou a carta.(James)

-Como você sabe que não foi ele?.-Falava Lily um pouco encabulada com a presença de James-Pode muito bem ter sido ele sim.

-Porque...Fui...eu que mandei a carta,não se preocupe era só para assustar você mesmo.-James se aproximando de Lily.-Mas,mesmo assim me desculpe.

-Mas...Por que?-falava ela se ajeitando na maca e chegando mais para tras procurando se afastar de James.-Qual era o sentido disso?

-Nada...-James continuou insistindo,aprouximou-se mais da menina,agora eles estavam frente a frente um do outro ,um encarando o outo, foi quando James tomou coragem e encostou seus lábios nos de Lily,foi um beijo singelo e rápido mas, muito importante para ambos , o que talvez mudassem vida deles para sempre...ou para nunca...

Continua...

* * *

Final do 2 cap... 

Bjs...Reviews...


	3. Um amor esquecido

Obs:Olha,o final da fic anterior saiu errado,então eu vou consertá-lo aqui e continuar a fic,ok??bjs..

* * *

-Nada...-James continuou insistindo,aprouximou-se mais da menina,agora eles estavam frente a frente um do outro ,um encarando o outo, foi quando James tomou coragem e encostou seus lábios nos de Lily,foi um beijo singelo e rápido mas, muito importante para ambos,ao acabar o beijo Lily olhou-o surpresa...- Por que você fez isso?-murmurava ela para James que ainda estava muito perto,a mesma não obteve resposta...-James??-James ainda a olhava férvido,ele iria beijá-la de novo,quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida,era a Bellatrix que acabara de chegar na enfermaria com sua amiga Safira,a mesma havia torcido o pé.James imediatamente se afastou de Lily e foi ver a sua ''amada'' Bellatrix que cambaleava pela enfermaria. 

-Bella,o que houve?- indagava James precocupado ajudando Bellatrix se sentar na maca. - Como você torceu o pé?

-Essa maluca,foi para floresta proibida e quando estava correndo ela caiu e torceu o pé. - falava Safira;a mesma possuía cabelos negros ondulados e olhos verdes misturado com um tom de mel,tinha um geito exótico,era muito extrovertida.-Essa lerda!

-Lerda?!Eu?desde quando?Você foi quem me empurrou e eu caí! -Gritava Bellatrix irritada,pondo a culpa em Safira que não tinha nada haver com isso. Porém Safira não rebateu a resposta da amiga,ela percebeu que aquilo era um sinal,sinal para não falar mais nada e ficar em silêncio.

-Oque??-James perguntou confuso,porém não obteve respostas,então decidiu calar-se.

Logo a enfermeira chegou e curou o pé torcido de Bellatrix pondo-lhe um gesso,Bellatrix saiu do local resmungando e Safira e James foram junto,James porém havia esquecido de Lily,nem notara a sua presença ao sair a mesma ficou muito triste.

Lily chegou em seu dormitório com o braço engessado e a cara que ''o mundo havia desabado sobre sua cabeça'',Katy estava a ler um livro e tomou um susto com a chegada da amiga...

-Evans,o que houve?que cara é essa?-Indagava a amiga levantando-se da cama para ajudar a amiga que estava totalmente abatida-Como você machucou o braço?

-Você faltou a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não foi?- indagava Lily decepsionada,com a voz triste a mesma estava quase chorando.-Foi lá que eu me machuquei, e por isso descobri que o James é um IDIOTA!

-Não,calma!O que isso tem haver com o James?Pois do James ser um idiota eu já sabia ,mas não por causa da matéria...-Katy ia continuar a falar,mas notou que quanto mais ela falava,mais Lily ia ficando triste,o que a obrigou a mesma interromper a sua fala.

-Isso é o de menos.-Falava Lily enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que caíra do seu rosto repentinamente...-E eu,pensando que poderia consertar tudo fui enganada,é da Bellatrix que ele gosta!Fala sério,o que ela tem que eu NÃO tenho?Qual é o meu problema?-Lily se desabando de chorar,agora o caso era sério. Katy não entendeu nada mas mesmo assim pôs-se a consolar a amiga que chorava aos prantos...

-Ele esta me usando...-falava Lily se acabando de chorar, a mesma era muito sensível e qualquer coisa a abatia..

-Não Lily,ele só se esqueceu de ir falar com você,só isso.

-E eu ainda sou uma idiota de ficar chorando por causa dele...

-Amiga,pare com isso!Vamos para a aula de Poções??É bom...talvez assim você esqueça...

-Sim,claro!-falava Lily ainda um pouco triste,enxugando as lágrimas e se olhando no espelho para ver o seu rosto,depois elas subiram até a torre onde ficava a sala de poções e foram pra aula,Lily logo procurou James pela sala,vasculhando cada rosto de aluno que havia na sala mas não o achou...

James nem se lembrara de Lily,ele estava conversando com Bellatrix e Safira,falavam sobre feitiços, matérias , coisas que inflagiam as regras de Hogworts etc...Foi quando Tom Riddle entra na meio da conversa.

-Oi meninas...

-Tom..?!-falaram as meninas surpresas com a presença de Tom,James porém não entendeu nada...

-Tom Riddle,-apresentava-se Tom para James. - E você é...

-James Potter.

-Ah,sim...reconheço o garoto C.D.F apontado pela ruivinha,-ironizava Tom- bela namoradinha James,sabe...até que vocês dois formam um casal bem que moderno...

-Ela não é a minha namorada!E se fosse não era da sua conta Tom Riddle - falava James nervoso,de algum modo ele não gostava que brincassem com Lily,memso se fosse apenas com o nome dela.-Bom vocês me deem liçensa que eu tenho mais o que fazer.-Falou James depois saiu do lugar onde estavão meio nervoso.Tom porém apenas riu de James _''bastardo''_ pensou Tom,depois retomou a conversa com Bellatrix,Safira fora porém a biblioteca,James queria conversar a sós com ela,e aquilo não era coisa boa...

James ficara muito invocado com o tal de Tom o aluno ''apurado'' da Sonserina, o que fisera machucar...LÍLY!-gritou o nome da mesma do nada,lembrando-se que a havia esquecido na enfermaria, sozinha depois de tê-la beijado..- AH!DROGA.-gritou James enquanto corria em direção a enfermaria,mas ele não conseguiu chegar a tempo, quando chegara Lily não estava mais lá,''_DROGA,EU SOU UM IDIOTA!''_-pensava James,o mesmo não sabia o que fazer,foi então pedir ajuda aos seus fiéis amigos:Almofadinhas,Aluado e Rabicho mas a pergunta que ele se auto fazia era: - Será que eles vão tentar me ajudar a fazer as pazes com uma garota que eu queria assustar a pouco tempo?Como explicarei isso a _eles_?Ah,isso não importa!o que importa é que eu tenho que agir rápido,antes que seja tarde demais! E o mesmo saiu correndo de novo em busca de seus amigos...

Sírius, estava no salão comunal da Grifinória com uma menina,uma não duas, seus nomes nem o mesmo sabia,mas ele estava conversando com uma enquanto a outra fazia massagem em suas costas...James chegou apavorado:

-Sírius,Sírius,eu preciso de sua ajuda!-suplicava James .- Sírius está OUVINDO?

-Sim,sim estou,sente ai pontas,qual é o problema? o que precisa?-indagava Sírius enquanto se deliciava na massagem que uma das garotas fazia.-Desce mais um pouco linda- Falava Sírius com uma das meninas que o estava massageando.

-Sírius eu preciso que você vá falar uma coisa pra uma ''amiga'' minha...

-Agora?(Sírius)

-É! Agora!(James)

-KKK,você está brincando não é,eu dar uma de cupido...?(Sírius)

-Não!-falou James sério.-Vamos ,Sírius...

-Peça isso para o Aluado ou o Rabicho,por que você vem pedir logo a mim?Eu que estou ocupado com minhas massagens e com essas meninas lindas,não poderei te ajudar agora James,foi mal.

-Eu vim pedir ajuda a você por que você é o meu _melhor amigo_,mas acho que você tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que me ajudar,está certo eu me viro _sozinho_.Obrigado Black,agora não vou te pertubar mais,tchau...

Aquelas palavras haviam realmente mechiido com o Sírius,_''que amigo é esse que não ajuda o melhor amigo??''_ -pensava o mesmo surpreso com a própria atitude,ele levantou-se afastou-se das meninas e saiu correndo atrás de James...

Continua...

* * *

**Oi gente esse foi o final de mais um capítulo!**

**-HAHAH,MUITO ENGRAÇADINHA VOCÊ,SRRSR GENTE ME DESCULPEM SE EU NÃO APARECI NO CAP ANTERIOR,EU IA DAR MINHA OPINIÃO SOBRE A FIC (QUE É MUITO IMPORTANTE LÓGICO)MAIS O PROBLEMA FOI QUE A ANTA DA ESCRITORA (SOPHIA) POSTOU O RASCUNHO DA FIC E NÃO A ORIGINAL.(intruso)**

**JÁ MAN...**

**-cale a boca!ninguém gosta de você por isso que você não está na outro capítulo isso por que você é um porre e o que faltava na outra fic era só vc que eu não coloquei ou seja mesma coisa que NADA,pois vc não é nada!e vaza daqui por que vc só é uma bosta!**

**NOSSA MAGOOU...:'(**

**VC FAZ ISSO SÓ POR QUE EU NÃO TENHO NOME...VOCE ME TRATA COMO UM ELFO...VOCE VAI VER QUANDO ALGUEM ME DER UM NOME EU SEREI LIVRE...**

**-Sai daqui!Logo por que ninguem gosta de voce!muito menos eu!Atraso de vida!**

**Eu mereço...**

** Bom gente esse foi um final de mais um capitulo espero que tenham gostado...**

**Bjao e deixem reviews...**


	4. A ajudinha de Sirius

Capítulo 4 :

Obs:_ teve um errinho básico no outro cap:_Tom porém apenas riu de James _''bastardo''_ pensou Tom,depois retomou a conversa com Bellatrix,Safira fora porém a biblioteca,James queria conversar a sós com ela,e aquilo não era coisa boa...

Na verdade era assim:Tom porém apenas riu de James _''bastardo''_ pensou Tom,depois retomou a conversa com Bellatrix,Safira fora porém a biblioteca,** Tom **queria conversar a sós com ela(Bellatrix),e aquilo não era coisa boa...

Obrigado pela compreensão.

* * *

Sírius saiu correndo atrás de James e conseguiu achá-lo e pará-lo pelo caminho.-Pontas!Espere!-falava Sírius cansado de tanto correr. –Por que a pressa? 

-O quê você está fazendo aqui?-indagava James irritado com Sírius- Pensei que estava muito ocupado com aquelas ''lindas'' como você fala.

-É, eu sei mas você é o meu melhor amigo e eu não posso te deixar na mão quando você precisa de mim...-explicava-se Sírius sorrindo para o amigo .-E aí qual é o problema?

James olhou ainda nervoso para Sírius e o deu as costas.

-Qual é James...Desembucha aí,eu quero te ajudar...-pedia Sírus arrependido.

- Ok...eu falo...é uma garota...-Falava James grilado olhando Sírius firmamente.-É que eu beijei ela e...

-Tá certo que você beijou ela mas...você não está querendo me beijar também não né?-ironizava Sírius se afastando do amigo que estava perto demais e que olhava-o profundamente .-Bem que eu disse que você era veado...-Sírius ironizava com James arrancando do amigo longas risadas...

-Saí pra lá cachorrão eu sou macho.-Falava James ainda se recuperando das risadas,depois,do nada ele ficou sério, se encostou na parede e sentou no chão,Sírius sentou do seu lado.

-O que foi cara?-Por que você ta assim baixo-astral?

-Sabe quem é a Lily?

-Aquela que você fez a carta,depois brigou com o Slughorn por causa dela,daí saiu com ela e não sei mas no que deu?!Acho que sei sim quem é ela...O que tem ela?-Sírius olhou para o amigo que estava cabisbaixo,a situação parecia ser séria,foi quando James começou a desabafar e contou para o amigo tudo que havia acontecido.

Sírius ficou abobado .-James,mas você gosta da Bellatrix ou da Lily?Você tem que decidir,por que não adianta você ir atrás da Lily e pedir desculpas se você gostar da Bellatrix que por acaso é podre.

-Eu não sei,é diferente o que eu sinto pelas duas,tipo assim, pela Bellatrix eu sinto uma atração estranha uma coisa que me puxasse para perto dela ,já a Lily eu sinto...eu não sei como explicar...eu não sinto nada por ela mas... quando eu estou perto dela é como se meu coração fosse sair pulando de tão acelerado que ele fica eu fico tenso e nervoso,isso não era assim antes. Eu nunca senti isso por ela,na verdade eu nunca notei que Lily existia,só agora que eu vim perceber...

Sírius ouvia tudo que o amigo falava calado,o mesmo não estava entendendo nada. Nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém e nunca sentira aquilo que o James descrevera estar sentindo. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia,ou _achava_ que sabia o James estava _apaixonado_,mas o que ele não conseguiu deduzir foi por quem ele estava apaixonado...Na verdade Sírius sempre foi péssimo para dar conselho principalmente quando o assunto era paixão.

-Bem...James,eu acho que você está apaixonado pela...pela...pela...(Sírius demorou muito tempo para conseguir terminar a sua frase...)pela...garota. - falou ele com um certo tom de incerteza.

-Hã? – interrogou James incerto,ele não havia entendido absolutamente NADA do que o amigo estava _tentando _dizer

Bem...eu acho que o mais importante do que saber qual das duas você gosta é saber qual gosta mais de você,por que você não pode ter uma namorada que não faça massagens em você,e faça tudo que você quer,e que seja bonita,lógico!E se for escolher usar esse critério eu escolheria...Bom...eu não escolheria nenhuma das duas mas...as duas são podres e...

Sírius ia continuar a falar mais foi recebido com um olhar de desaprovação de James que o deixou com medo e fez calar-se.

- Então,como eu posso te ajudar??-perguntava Sírius quebrando o silêncio que estava entre os dois...

James porém ficou parado...pensando...

- Sírius você já escolheu seu par para ir ao baile?

- Não,ainda não o baile é daqui a 3 semanas...

- Então eu preciso que você vá ao baile com uma pessoa...-falou James com um olhar ''malicioso'' no rosto.

- James...O que você está pensando?

- Deixe-me falar o meu plano...

- James...tem certeza que você quer fazer isso??

Continua..

* * *

-Final de mais um capitulo!!!!!!!!! 

**Ebaa!!!!Estou livre!Obrigado meninas(Karen e Lizzie)voces salvaram a minha vida... e obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews tb vcs me deixaram mais FORTE!:D!**

**Quantos nome bonitos...:D,mas agora eu estou em duvida qual vai ser o meu nome...Tava pensando em Órion e um nome forte,um nome MALVADO!(ahsuhaush o ex-intruso EU da uma risada malefica)**

Sai daqui o intruso...(AAA)_a escritora e empurrada brutalmente pelo Orion que se descontrolou e comecou a destruir tudo..._

**HAHAHAH!!EU SOU VOLDMORT !!!!!!HAUSHUASH O MUNDO TROUXA ESTA NAS MINHAS MAOS!HASHUA**

A escritora levanta do chao e prende ''Orion'', o mesmo comeca a chorar...(ele e perigoso)

**Eu so queria ser poderoso,buaaaaaaa!!!!!!!Me solta!!!!!!!!!ToT!!!**

Nossa que trabalho!Gente essa foi mais um capitulo nao esquecam de comentar...

agora eu vou dar um geito nesse bicho aqui!

Fui...


	5. Um plano muito bem bolado

**Capítulo 4 **

James havia falado o seu plano para Sírius,então ele concordou. Mas disse que não conseguiriam fazer aquilo sozinho,então foram atrás de Rabicho e Aluado para ajudá-los com o seu _brilhante_ plano...

Os quatro se reuniram na sala comunal da Grifinória no outro dia de manhã cedo,quando o local estava mais vazio...Colocaram um pergaminho sobre a mesa e começaram a bolar o plano...Então James começou a escrever, mostrando-os o plano que havia bolado...

_Baile(plano)_

_Objetivo:Ver qual é a melhor._

_Lily x Bellatriz_

_Sírius - se aproximar da Katy para saber mais sobre os segredos de Lily...E convidar a Lily para o baile. -_Mas eu estava pensando em ir com a Diane...-resmungava Sírius ao ver o que James estava escrevendo...

-DIANE??-Sírius meu amigo,desde quando você se interessa por meninas super inteligêntes??-falava James,parando de escrever e olhando para Sírius com uma cara de deboche.

-Desde quando você começou a gostar de uma menina que não está nem aí para você. -retrucou Sírius zangado,ele não havia gostado do ''palpite'' de James contra a Diane,apesar do mais ele _nunca_ havia falado mal da Bellatriz ou da Lily,pelo menos era o que ele _achava. -_Quem fala o que quer,ouve o que não quer ,caro amigo.-Falava Sírius para James que o fizera uma cara feia.

Meio irritado,James continuou com o seu plano...

_Briga forjada entre James e Sírius para conquistar Lily,enquanto isso Remus distrai Bellatriz para que ela não suspeite de nada._- Por que logo EU? - resmungava Aluado. -Não poderia ser o Rabicho??

-Não,não poderia,eu quero você e vai ser você e ponto final.-Comandava James achando-se o dono do pedaço.

_Pedro- pegar o diário de Bellatriz e ler o que está escrito sobre mim ,enquanto Lupin a distrai._

_-_E como você espera que eu entre no quarto da Bellatriz??

-Poção Polissuco...-Respondia-o Sírius.

-Mas...precisa-se de um mês para preparar essa poçao e só temos uma semana.(Rabicho)

-Pegamos do estoque.

-Mas isso não seria roubo?-Indagava Rabicho preocupado.

-Não. Seria como pegar imprestado,só que sem permissão.-Ironizava James pondo Sírius a rir,Lupin porémn ficou sério.

_E James conquistar o coração das 2._

_Fim._

-E aí,o que acharam do meu plano?-indagava James satisfeito com o seu projeto,porém os seus amigos não o receberam com tal alegria... -Ele não é perfeito?

-É...Perfeito para você ,que não faz nada...(Rabicho)

-Por favor pessoal...nós somos os marotos.Não tememos nada!-James olhou todos os componentes ali presentes e todos acenaram com a cabeça afirmativo.

-ENTÃO,VAMOS AO PLANO!-Festejava James.- VAI SER UM SUCESSO!

- É...já estou imaginando...-Falava Lupin pensativo.-Isso não vai dar certo...

Continua...

* * *

Oie... 

Gente eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno,mas ele só relata o plano de James...no proximo capítulo virá o plano em ação.

E não esqueçam de deixar reviews...Plixx...(xD)

Bjs...

Até mais..


	6. O MICO

Capítulo 6

O plano estava bolado. Agora só precisava colocá-lo em ação, tudo estava muito bem planejado eles iriam começar a ''agir'' quando fossem para a aula de Herbologia onde tinham um pouco mais de liberdade para conversarem, pelo menos era o que eles _achavam..._

_-_Hoje,a nossa aula vai ser sobre as plantas _Callicéas , _elas são umas das poucas plantas com uma audição super aguçada,ela pode ouvir um barulho vindo de 15 km de distância e qualquer barulho as alertam e por isso deveremos fazer silêncio. Não queremos nenhuma planta quebrando tudo por aqui não é mesmo?.

De repente uma mão se estendeu no ar. Era a Lily Evans querendo fazer uma pergunta...

-Professora, pra que serve essa audição super aguçada ,se essas plantas não são carnívoras?

-Boa pergunta Srta. Evans, na verdade essas plantas são muito cobiçadas por diversos animais pela sua quantia de água e nutrientes compostas em suas folhas, seu caule é muito rico em proteínas além dela ser muito suculenta ,então quando ela ouve um barulho, se esconde ou então solta um líquido ácido capaz de derreter qualquer objeto , mas é inofensivo ao ser humano,causando apenas uma leve inflamação na pele e os animais são afastados pelo odor do ácido,que relembra um tipo de odor tóxico.

-Bom... já ví que o plano um foi por água abaixo...Nós não vamos poder conversar aqui. -murmurava Sírius para James.-O que iremos fazer?

-Ficar quietos,é a única coisa que podemos fazer,até agora.-Falou James enquanto colocava uma roupa especial e um óculos SUPER bizarro no rosto.-Depois descutimos isso...

...(1:00 h depois)

-Nossa! Que porre! Aquela com certeza foi a aula mais chata do ano,sem falar que aquelas plantas pareciam carniça,ou bosta fresquinha.-Resmungava Sírius enquanto ageitava seu lindo e maravilhoso cabelo que estava bagunçado por causa da toquinha que tivera que usar. - Vou ter que tomar uns 1000 banhos para tirar esse fedor insuportável!

- Nós não temos tempo para isso. Sírius,você tem que chamar a Lily para ir ao baile com você. - Falava James sério,enquanto conferia o seu pergaminho,onde estava escrito o plano. - Nós temos menos de três semanas para isso.

- E você acha que eu vou assim,cheirando ao pum do Aluado quando come ovo?

-Muito engraçadinho Sírius...-retrucava Lupin,sério, o mesmo já estava assim faz pouco tempo,meio nervoso e estourado, e isso não era um bom sinal.

-Sem piadinhas Sírius,vá tomar uma banho logo depois vá falar com a Lily,sem demoras.-Falava James sério,ele estava muito estranho. -Lupin, você me acompanhe,temos que achar o Pedro, ele disse que iria pegar a poção e não chegou até agora.

-Claro James.

-Vamos!

Enquanto James e Lupin foram atrás do Pedro, Sírius fora tomar seu majestoso e demorado banho ; ao contrário de James e Lupin,Sírius estava com um ótimo humor aquele dia,tudo isso por que a Diane disse que talvez poderia estudar com ele na sexta-feira para a prova de Transfiguração,isso o deixara feliz.

Após 30 minutos ou mais no chuveiro, Sírius saiu do box enrolado na toalha,passou seu deseodorante,uma loção de perfume muito cheirosa se enxugou,penteou os cabelos ainda molhados para o lado,colocou a sua roupa: uma calça preta e a blusa da grifinória,uma cueca LIMPA e foi ver a Lily.A mesma estava na sala comunal conversando com a Katy e algumas outras meninas,foi quando ele chegou...

-Oi meninas...-falou ele o mais charmoso possível.-Qual é o papo,gatinhas?

-Oi...-Falaram as meninas em coro (menos Lily ),a maioria estavam muito envergonhadas e coradas.-Sírius...

-Qual das gatinhas aí é a Lily?

-Eu sou a Lily,mas enquanto ao ''gatinha'',não sei não!-falou Lily irritada com a atitude de Sírius,infelizmente ela o reconhecera,era o maroto amigo de James..-O que você quer aqui?

-Nossa!Calminha aí,qual é o problema?-Falou Sírius se aproximando de Lily,cada vez mais sedutor. -Não gostou do ''gatinha'' não?

-Não! - exclamava a ruivinha irritada,nem um pouco abalada com as cantadas de Sírius.-Na verdade destestei!

-E se eu te chamasse de gostosinha?-falou Sírius colocando a mão na coxa de Lily.- O que diria?

-O quê?-Lily se alterou totalmente com aquilo,não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um tapa estralado no rosto de Sírus.Fazendo-o cair no chão. - ME RESPEITE SEU BABACA!-Falou Lily depois saiu da sala comunal deixando-o estendido no chão.

-Ai meu rosto...ela dava para lutar boxe...-murmurava Sírius se levantando com dificuldade. -Isso tudo por causa do James,ele que deveria ganhar esse tapa não eu!

Todos ali ,que estavam na sala comunal começaram a falar da cena que acabaram de presenciar...Não demorou muito para a notícia se espalhar pelo colégio...

(2 dias depois...)

-Você viu o fora que o Sírius Black levou daquela menina..?-murmurava uma menina falando com a amiga,passando pelo corredor ao lado de Sírius Black e James.

-Satisfeito James,agora eu sou a piada do colégio!-irritou-se Sírius,rindo geladamente para não demostrar sua enorme raiva. - E tudo por SUA causa.

-Calma Sírius,isso não foi tão ruim, e além do mais daqui a pouco eles param de te encher o saco,tenho certeza.-falava James enquanto subia para ir para a aula de poções. - Isso é como o vento contra a parede,bate bate até sumir.

-Bela frase a sua,mesmo não tenhdo nenhum sentido.-ironizava Sírius gelado.

-Você entendeu!-Falava James,quase gritando,foi quando ele esbarrou em uma menina , era a Safira amiga da Bellatriz derrubando os seus livros.

-Me perdoe.- desculpou-se ele catando os livros dela. - Eu estava no mundo da lua ,nem te vi ,perdão...

-Não esquenta James...-Falava ela tranquila,soltando um sorriso aberto,o qual foi retribuido por James.-Bom,eu já vou indo,tchau James.

-Tchau!-Falou ele ainda sorrindo,ele ficou olhando para baixo,demorou um pouco para ele tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Vamos James! - Gritava Sírius que já estava muito longe de James,mandando-o se mecher pois o mesmo encalhou no meio da escada. - Virou espantalho foi?

James despertou do nada e começou a subir as escadas,indo em direção a sua aula.Mas no meio da escada achou a Lily que estava falando com o Tom Riddle.

''_Lily e aquele idiota?O que será que eles estão conversando?''_- pensava James esticando a cabeça para tentar ver melhor o que eles estavam fazendo e talvez conseguir ouvir alguma coisa,mas o barulho do local e Sírius o puxando bruscamente não o deixou.

Ao chegar na aula de poções James sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre ,ao lado de Sírius sua dupla,enquanto Pedro e Lupin estava em outra mesa ao seu lado. James ficou preocupado,Lily não havia chegado para a aula de poções,ela nunca se atrasava e era a sua matéria predileta,o que será que ela estava fazendo com o Riddle?

A curiosidade de James foi demais,a ponto de que ele se retirou da sala e foi atrás de Lily...

Continua...

* * *

**_Oi..._**

**_Eu agradeço as reviews e espero que estejam gostando da fic..._**

**_O James está meio...estranho mas eu acho que isso irá se resolver com o tempo._**

**_Mas isso só no proximo capítulo..._**

**_Espero reviews ok??_**

**_Bjs..._**


	7. DeprÊ!

**Capítulo 7**

James não pediu licença para sair da sala, ele saiu correndo como se aquilo fosse uma coisa _urgente_,ele desceu correndo pelas escadas. Foi no lugar que tinham visto os dois,não os achou ,desceu mais...Também não os achou .Então foi para o jardim e ali estavam...Lily e Tom,sentados perto do lago conversando,Lily sorria enquanto Tom lhe mostrava um livro. James estava confuso não sabia o que fazer,ele chegou mais perto...Foi quando Lily olhou breviamente para trás e viu James(ele não percebeu que ela o estava olhando),logo depois disso ela se aprouximou-se de Tom e deu-lhe um beijo ,Tom porém aceitou o beijo com a maior tranquilidade. Ao ver aquilo James sentiu uma pontada no coração,então do nada uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto,deseludido ele foi para o seu quarto e ficou sozinho lá por muitas horas...

* * *

-James?!Você está aqui?-Gritava Lupin procurando o amigo,logo o viu sentado no chão brincando com uma bola pequena ,ele estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto,como se fosse chorar ele parecia estar abatido ,aniquilado,desmoralisado,e tudo de ruim que uma pessoa poderia estar.- Cara o que houve? 

Lupin não obteve respostas do amigo,sentou-se então do seu lado, olhou para a bolinha que James brincava que havia sido um presente da sua mãe quando ele tinha 5 anos de idade...Sempre que estava triste ele pegava essa bolinha...

-Outra briga com a Lily?-sugeria o amigo tentando arrancar alguma coisa de James,porém James continuou quieto.-Bom,pensei que você queria conversar,mas como estou vendo você quer ficar sozinho,tchau. -Lupin já ia se retirando do quarto quando James resolveu falar...

-Ela me traiu...-desabafava James ainda com os olhos fixos na sua bolinha .Lupin se reaproximou do amigo...

-Como assim,ela te traiu?

-Eu vi ela beijando o Tom Riddle; o viadinho do aluno apurado...

-James...ela não é a sua namorada...não é e nunca foi. Ela tem todo o direito de beijar quem ela quiser. Não vamos esquecer que você já fez coisas piores com ela não foi?James,sua paixão por ela nunca existiu,e se já existiu..ela se foi.

James ficou calado por um momento,analisando a situação...Foi quando veio Sírius e logo atrás Rabicho...-James seu retardado onde você foi? Eu fiquei procurando você pela escola toda! E ainda mais o professor Slughorn tirou 10 pontos da Grifinória pelo ataque de correria...

Sírius ia continuando a dar o seu ´´sermão´´ quando percebou a bola que James segurava...-É...James,está tudo bem?-James o olhou instatâneamente.

-Sim,e eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho se vocês não se importam...

-Mas James...tá certo eu já vou...-Sírius disse,olhou-o com pena e depois saiu do quarto.-Vamos...

Foi quando James pode ficar a vontade para chorar sem que os amigos vissem.Foi quando ele percebeu o que realmente sentia,e que a paixão não era baseada e um _beijo,_mas sim em um _sentimento_ que era difícil de se descrever...Abatido James foi pro lado do lago,ficar um pouco por lá...ficar olhando para o azul do céu e as folhas alaranjadas que caíam das árvores naquele mês de outono.Onde pudera ficar em paz e pensar na vida...

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
**_Onde está o momento quando nós mais precisamos?  
_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**  
_Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida  
_**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
**_Eles me dizem que seus céus azuis tornam-se cinza  
_**They tell me your passion's gone away  
**_Eles me dizem que sua paixão foi embora  
_**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**_E eu não preciso seguir em frente_

James voltou para o castelo de noite,seus colegas de quarto já estavam dormindo...no outro dia haveria um passeio para Hogsmeade no qual James queria faltar,mas foi simplismente pois não queria mostrar aos seus amigos que estava abatido por causa de uma garota...

No outro dia levantou-se mais tarde que todo mundo e foi para o café da manhã com um sorriso forjado no rosto o que não conseguia esconder a sua terrível decepsão...

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
**_Você fica na fila apenas para atingir um novo patamar_  
**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
**_E você está forçando um sorriso com o café para  
viagem  
_**You tell me your life's been way off line **

_Você me diz que sua vida tem estado fora de controle_

**You're falling to pieces everytime  
**_Você está caindo aos pedaços toda hora  
_**And I don't need no carryin' on**  
_E eu não preciso seguir em frente  
_

_-_James,só é uma fase difícil...vai passar.-Falava seu melhor amigo Sírius,tentando consolá-lo enquanto eles entravam no trem para Hogsmade...

**Cause you had a bad day**  
_Porque você teve um dia ruim_

**You're taking one down  
**_Você está se sentindo para baixo_

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

_você canta uma música triste apenas para mudar isso_  
**You say you don't know  
**_Você diz que não sabe  
_**You tell me don't lie**  
_Você diz para mim "não minta"_  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**  
_Você força um sorriso e dá uma volta de carro_

**You had a bad day  
**Você teve um dia ruim

**The camera don't lie**

_A câmera não mente_

-Sr.Potter,receio que você não poderá no mesmo vagão que os seus amigos...-Falava a profesora McGonagall acompanhada de um garota gorda so lado.(N/A aquela so primeiro capítulo) receio que o Sr.Black está com algumas dúvidas no assunto de tranfiguração e ela irá ajudá-lo.Senão o Sr.Black ficará em Hogwarts estudando.

-Desculpe professora mas o James não vai...

-Não Sírius,deixe!Eu vou...-E James foi sentar no vagão dos ´´NERDS´´ um bando de meninos e meninas que só falavam da velocidade triplificada que o vento alcança quando o trem anda...

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**  
_Você está para baixo e na verdade não se importa _

**You had a bad day**  
_Você teve um dia ruim  
_**You had a bad day  
**_Você teve um dia ruim_

James ficou olhando pela janela a paisagem...enquanto os garotos tagarelavam,ele estava ficando com dor de cabeça,mas nem isso o icomodava...

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

_Bem, você precisa de um feriado com um céu azul_

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

_O fato é que eles riem do que você diz_

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

_E eu não preciso seguir em frente_

_-_O que importa??-Susurrava James atordoado...

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
**_Às vezes o sistema funciona mal_  
**And the whole thing turns out wrong  
**_E a coisa toda dá errado_

**-**Eu quero meu amigo de volta...-Comentava Sírius,sentado no vagão pensando na mudança de comportamento de seu amigo.

-Você,não é o único que quer isso...eu também quero!-Completava-o Lupin e Rabicho assentia com a cabeça...A menininha gorda os olhava confusa...

**You might not make it back and you know**  
_Talvez você não consiga voltar e você sabe  
_**That you could be well oh that strong**  
_Que poderia estar bem, oh tão forte_

**And I'm not wrong**

_E eu não estou errado_

**So where is the passion when you need it the most ?**

Então, onde está a paixão quando você mais precisa?

-Menina,qual é o seu nome??(Sírius)

-O meu??O meu é Emília...

-O que você gostaria de ganhar para fazer um ´´amigo´´ te perdoar?-Nesse momento os marotos ali presentes se entreolharam,eles perceberam o plano de Sírius...

-Bom,pra começar...

* * *

**_Oie..._**

**_Gente esse foi o final de mais um capítulo e é O PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO,ou seja o próximo eu acabo a fic!!!!! (OBS:EU SEI QUE A MÚSICA Bad Day de David Brown NÃO É DAQUELA ÉPOCA,MAIS EU QUERIA COLOCAR UMA MÚSICA NA FIC E ACHEI QUE AQUELA COMBINAVA...:D!_**

**_MUITO obrigado aos que comentam!UM beijão pra todos!!!!!!!_**

**_ATÉ O CAPÍTULO FINAL!_**

**_Reviews ok???_**

**_Bjx..._**


End file.
